Hana to Akuma Drabbles
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Diez canciones, diez momentos de Bibi y Hana.


**Son drabbles inspirados en canciones :3 Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>1 Nota de suicidio- El Porta<p>

No podía creerlo. Hana me había dejado. Se había ido. ¿Dónde estaría ahora…?

No quería pensar en ello.

_De seguro se encuentra en brazos de ese mocoso._

Ya no era una niña. Ya tenía 18 años.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla: era demasiado dolor, incluso para mí.

Tomé un cuchillo, y lo presioné contra mi cuello. Lo corté, y observé la sangre manchar mi camisa.

_¡Cómo desearía poder morir sólo con eso!_, me dije. Al menos, el dolor me aliviaba: era nada comparado con lo que sentía ante la marcha de Hana.

— ¡BIBI! —la puerta se abrió, y ella irrumpió en el cuarto.

Se quedó congelada. En sus ojos, lágrimas.

—No… —masculló, agitando la cabeza—. ¡NO!

Se arrojó a mis brazos. Iba a explicarle que no moriría por esa sandez al tiempo que la abrazaba, mas ella se me adelantó:

— ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡YO TE AMO, BIBI, YO TE AMO…!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Una sonrisa curvó mis labios.

—Yo también te amo —separándola de mí, acaricié su mejilla.

Nuestros labios se encontraron casi por casualidad, y supe… que nunca volvería a marcharse.

* * *

><p>2 How to save a life- The Fray<p>

Ingresé al cuarto, y observé a Hana acurrucada en su cama, llorando. Supe bien por qué lloraba.

—Hana, yo…

—Vete.

Su voz era débil, y a la vez firme. Supe que estaba demasiado destrozada como para cualquier explicación que pudiese darle.

_Lo hice por ti, Hana…_

Salí de su habitación, y miré mi mano izquierda: allí estaba, mi anillo de casado.

El símbolo de que yo estaba unido de por vida a esa mujer fría, cruel, llamada Rosemary.

El símbolo del mayor error que había cometido en toda mi vida.

Y mientras escuchaba los sollozos ahogados salir del cuarto de mi protegida, me dije: _¿Es en verdad de esta forma como se salva una vida? _

—Bibi… —su voz me llegaba pese a estar su rostro contra la almohada—, te amo…

Y lo supe. Supe que debía haber otra forma de salvarla.

Llamé a Toni.

—Dile a Rosemary que debo hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>3 You're not alone- MXPX<p>

Sonreí. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Hana.

Nos besamos ante el aplauso de todos nuestros conocidos. Ahora, estábamos unidos de por vida.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —le pregunté, ya en nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Que soy feliz? —sonrisa como de una flor.

—También —asentí, mientras acercaba los labios a los suyos—. Significa, también, que estaremos juntos por siempre…

—Y más importante que eso —coincidió, rodeando mi cuello con sus bracitos, acercando su boca a la mía—: ya nunca estarás solo, Bibi…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando unimos nuestras bocas. Y la noche aún era larga.

* * *

><p>4 Baby it's you-June<p>

Su boquita se curvaba en un puchero algo cómico.

—Ay, Hana —suspiré—, ¿cuándo me dirás qué demonios sucede contigo?

—Hana vio a Ayame-san saliendo de tu cuarto hoy nuevamente —replicó mientras me daba la espalda.

Maldición. ¿Cómo le explicaba, con sus cortos 14 años, que los hombres también teníamos… _necesidades_?

No. Ella no comprendería eso cuando su única necesidad era ese jardín florido.

—Er… Hana, espera —la tomé del brazo, deteniéndola.

— ¿Qué? —su voz era de fastidio.

—Esto… tú sabes que eres la única para mí, ¿no es así?

Ambos nos quedamos petrificados. Espera… ¿Qué acababa de decir…?

_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONMIGO?_, me reproché mentalmente.

¿Qué podía decirle…? Esto… Ella no comprendería cómo me sentía de ninguna forma, pero…

—Bibi —me llamó, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Eh… ¿sí?

Se volteó, y me sonrió tiernamente, con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

—Con saber eso me basta —y me extendió una flor.

* * *

><p>5 Stop Crying Your Heart Out-Oasis<p>

— ¿Y ahora qué sucede? —suspire con fastidio, observando las lágrimas de Hana, esa mocosa humana de 4 años que había traído a vivir conmigo.

—L-la… La tormenta…

— ¿Qué pasa con la tormenta? —fruncí el ceño, mirándola, aún aferrada a mi cama como si fuese de vida o muerte.

— ¡Me da miedo! —se largó a llorar.

La observé por unos minutos, esperando que se calmase… sin éxito.

—Ay, ay, ya… —la tomé en mis brazos—. No tengas miedo. Seguramente mañana el cielo estará despejado y verás las estrellas de nuevo.

Su llanto aminoró.

— ¿E-en serio…?

—Sí —asentí—. Yo seré todo lo que necesites, así que ya no llores.

—Pero…

—Trata de no preocuparte, y sigue haciendo lo de todos los días —le sonreí—. Sonreír como una flor.

Una sonrisa trémula apareció en sus labios.

—Bibi…

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Yo sé.

Y me abrazó. Me dije que, por una vez, no la apartaría de mí.

_Incluso las flores a veces pueden estar tristes…_

* * *

><p>6 Narcisista por excelencia-Panda<p>

Miré en derredor. En verdad, ¿era este el mundo de Bibi…?

Todos eran tan bellos, y vestían tan bien…

Me sentía insegura. Me sentía fea. Tenía miedo.

_Bibi…_

Deseaba no haber venido al Mundo de los Demonios.

Y en el centro de todos, Bibi. Hermoso como siempre.

_¿Podré estar yo a su nivel…?_, pensé.

Y su prometida, esa demonio llamada Rosemary…

_Es hermosa…_

Me daban ganas de ponerme a llorar con tan sólo verla bailar con Bibi… Hacían tan buena pareja…

— ¿Hana?

Volteé, y me encontré con Bibi.

— ¿Qué demo…? Argh, ¿estás llorando de nuevo? —colocó su mano en la frente.

—L-lo siento… —traté de disculparme

—No. Está bien. Ya no soporto estar aquí yo tampoco —me abrazó—. Te prometo que iremos a casa…

Se separó levemente de mí, y acarició mi mejilla.

—P-pero… es una fiesta tan elegante… Gente tan bella… Y tienes tantos re-regalos…

—Hana —sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos—, ninguno de sus regalos significa para mí más que las flores que me das todos los días.

* * *

><p>7 Sing For Absolution-Muse<p>

No podía evitar llorar. No podía, ni siquiera trataría: era un sinsentido.

_Mi flor… Mi hermosa flor…_

Estreché su mano llena de arrugas entre las mías.

—Bibi… Gracias —pese a tantos años, su sonrisa no había cambiado—. Fui… muy feliz. Y seguiré siendo la persona más feliz del mundo desde ahora en adelante… Gracias…

Y cerró los ojos para siempre.

Sólo sonreí, sobreponiéndome, aparentemente, al dolor. Coloqué su mano, aun tibia sobre mi rostro.

—No sé si fue este el camino correcto… —sollocé—, pero no me arrepiento. Cuando me dices que fuiste feliz, con esa sonrisa como de flores… Con eso me basta, Hana… Sólo con eso… yo también puedo ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

Miré por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo.

_Una flor fuera de serie_, me dije._ Vivió durante el anochecer alegremente, y es al llegar el alba cuando se marcha…_

—Era de esperarse —sonreí nuevamente, y sentí cómo el dolor rasgaba las paredes de mi pecho—. Una flor que amó a un demonio…

* * *

><p>8 About a girl-The Academy is<p>

No me lo podía creer. ¡No lo podía asumir! En verdad, ¿era esto posible…?

Miré a Hana, cortando flores en el jardín.

_Cuando estoy cerca de ella, me cuesta respirar… ¿Podría ser que…? No. No puedo estar enamorado. Jamás, ¡JAMÁS! Y menos de esa idiota._

— ¡Bibi! —me llamó, con lo que volví a mirarla mientras corría hacia mí, entregándome un ramo de flores—. ¡Son para ti!

Mis pulmones dolían otra vez.

—G-gracias —respondí mordazmente, tomando el ramo, causando que las flores se marchitasen—. Ay, Hana… ¿por qué diablos insistes en entregarme estas cosas si, tal y como ves, este es el fin que les espera…?

—Porque te amo.

Un escalofrío de felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene…?

—Todos queremos ser amados —sonrió—. Amar y ser amados… ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

Y me abrazó.

_Yo… no puedo estar enamorado. Esto que siento latir en mi pecho… no puede ser mi corazón._

* * *

><p>9 Engel-Rammstein<p>

_No hay futuro para mí_, pensé mientras la miraba durmiendo a mi lado. _Algún día partirá, y yo no podré seguirla…_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos casados…? ¿30 años?

Ya no era la chiquilla de antes: ya no podía correr como antes, y le dolían muchas partes del cuerpo.

_Mi flor… lentamente se está marchitando._

No soportaba pensar en ello. Dolía demasiado. Apreté los ojos ante el pensamiento.

—Bibi…

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, y la vi sonreír... Ah, esa sonrisa de flor… no había cambiado.

—Bibi, estemos juntos para siempre.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Para siempre —asentí, estrechándola entre mis brazos.

_Algún día partirá, y yo no podré seguirla…_

… _pero hasta entonces, me encargaré de que siga floreciendo como siempre lo hizo._

* * *

><p>10 I'd Do Anything-Simple Plan<p>

Otro día. La situación ya me preocupaba.

—Bibi… —murmuró mi nombre entre sueños, y tuve miedo de haberla despertado, así que cerré la puerta rápidamente y me deslicé hasta mi cuarto.

_Siempre voy a verla cuando está por amanecer… ¿Qué demonios me sucede?_

Me dije que era el miedo de perderla. De saber que ya no estaría allí, como siempre. Y de que me olvidase… Algo tan doloroso de sólo pensarlo…

Estaba tirado en mi cama, cuando oí que la puerta se abría. Miré hacia allí, y vi que Hana entraba tímidamente a mi cuarto.

—Bibi…

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —no pude decírselo con el adecuado tono de reproche.

—Quiero… dormir contigo.

Silencio.

—Hana… hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de responderte.

Asintió.

—Tú… ¿me olvidarás algún día?

Me miró con sorpresa.

—Jamás.

Sonreí. Qué bien, pues yo sabía que tampoco la olvidaría.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo, entonces?

Asintió, y avanzó tímidamente hacia mí.

—Yo… haría cualquier cosa por dormir a tu lado, Bibi.

Sonreí, y la abracé mientras subía a mi cama.


End file.
